


D 59. Модные тенденции.

by mnogabukv



Series: D59 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: D59, разговоры о прошлом Гокудеры Хаято. Куда делся наш "маленький итальянский Моцарт?"





	D 59. Модные тенденции.

**Author's Note:**

> 2011-2012 гг

\- Все-таки ты нравишься Кее, - нарушает сонную тишину высокий блондин с копной взлохмаченных золотисто-солнечного цвета волос. Глядя на его задумчиво-улыбающуюся физиономию, хочется думать о зеленоглазых ирландских девушках, с запутавшейся травой в огненно-рыжих кудрях и о воспеваемой средневековыми трубадурами «сладкой жизни» и «куртуазной любви».  
\- Извращенец, - сосредоточенно хмурит брови пепельно-седой блондин. Ему лет семнадцать, но глядя на его вечно недовольное выражение лица, можно накинуть еще пару-тройку лет «в нагрузку».  
Глава мафиозной семьи Каваллоне в своей белой футболке с вычурным «готическим» принтом и татуировками во всю левую руку смотрится рядом с ним вечным смеющимся подростком.  
Эдакий Питер Пен, не замечающий взросления своей подружки Венди.  
– Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Ты же с ума по нему сходишь, должен типа ревновать…  
\- Ты гадкий мелкий недомерок Хаято, - смеется Каваллоне, погружаясь в аромат пахнущих пылью и порохом волос. - Ревность – это пережиток старомодного прошлого. В моде терпимость к сексуальным предпочтениям и секс без взаимных обязательств, в общем, толерантность к чему бы то ни было. Ты маленький, вечно недовольный мистер Хайд… Я между прочим, кажется был на твоем концерте, на благотворительном вечере в помощь каким-то беженцам из Югославии…Ты был таким милым застенчивым ребенком с большими испуганными глазами.  
Дино мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая собственное детство: он был наследником знатного, но несколько поиздержавшегося семейства - папаша Каваллоне не обладал достаточной деловой хваткой, а его незабвенная матушка обожала всякие дорогостоящие удовольствия, выходы «в свет», в том числе и на модные светские вечеринки и благотворительные мероприятия. На одном из таких вечеров ему все время ставили в пример маленького, но уже прославившегося мальчика-пианиста.  
\- Куда делся наш маленький итальянский Моцарт?  
Хорошенькую мордашку юного подрывателя не портит даже мимолетно скорченная гримаса раздражения и недовольства, к тому же молодое дарование демонстрирует хорошее знание современных модных тенденций:  
\- Скончался от яда в мучительных судорогах. Подвергся холлоуфикации и стал «Пустым».  
До Каваллоне наконец-то доходит, что он задел особенно больную запретную тему и он, безмолвно извиняясь, касается взлохмаченного затылка Хаято губами.  
После затянувшегося «извинения» они мирно засыпают рядышком на одном диване. Уже в полудреме Дино на всякий случай проводит ладонью вдоль ключиц Хаято, вдруг там и в самом деле дыра.


End file.
